


The Best Week of My Life

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: JOURNAL ENTRY, M/M, assuming darren has a journal, journal is codeword for diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Journal entry No. 34 - assuming Darren keeps a diary.Or uh, journal.





	The Best Week of My Life

Journal Entry #34 - 26 February, 2015

 

This past week has honestly been one of the best of my entire life. I got to party and enjoy the company of my family, and plenty more people I care about. I got to eat cake for the THIRD time this month- the first two being my birthday and Valentine’s Day.

Best of all, I got to marry the man of my dreams. I still haven’t gotten over it yet.

Even now, typing this in bed with him curled up next to me, snoring softly. His chestnut hair is debauched and he’s drooling onto the pillow a bit, but god, I’m so happy. In this moment, nothing can ruin how I feel. Not the fact that we still have to hide ourselves. Not the fact that I have to call some floozy my “fiancé”. None of it. I’m so unbelievably happy right now that none of the shit show that I call my public life can touch me.

The “public” ring I have is one of my favorites. It’s similar to the green ring I have, that I received on our first date (our second, technically- if you count Sutton Foster as our first), and it’s nearly as special as the silver one he gave me the day he first told me he loved me. It’s a medium brown color that fits pretty snug. I love it.

What I love even more though, are the real wedding [rings](https://goo.gl/images/jz5Yf4) that we wear only at home. They’re the geekiest things ever, but at the same time they’re so…. _Us_. It’s perfect.

They’re two white bands with silver lightsabers on them, the light parts made with colored gemstones. Mine with garnet, and his with swiss blue topaz. We had spent days looking for rings, and none of them had felt right- until we saw these two.

It’s their meaning, however, that makes my heart soar out of my chest. We’re married, now. Officially. Legally and everything. Christopher fucking Colfer is my _husband_.

Of course he kept his name- he refused to be known as Chris Criss, but that’s fine by me. Being legally named Darren Criss-Colfer (god I love hearing that) is plenty good enough for me. He’s mine and that’s all I care about.

I feel like nothing can touch me. Not when he’s in my life.


End file.
